


We're Celebrating National Crossdressing Day! Wanna Join Us?

by Kiranagi



Series: Well, Let's Restart This [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the 'relationships' are platonic, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIA, HAVE SOME BACKSTORY, Idk why I made these five know each other but it's a plan I've had, Other, There will be more between them later, They're the best of friends, Yes I made Thomas and Sally twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiranagi/pseuds/Kiranagi
Summary: Maria Rose is part of a group. A group that she trusts with all her heart and soul, and would do anything for. Here's a bit on how they all met and how they got to the point they're at!Happy birthday Maria!This is set before the other three, obviously. It ends just a little before Maria texts Alex in Meetings





	We're Celebrating National Crossdressing Day! Wanna Join Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this written and ready to post for two weeks but I wanted to post it on Maria's birthday so I've been waiting XD  
> Hope you all enjoy! If you wanna see more about these guys before college, let me know! I'd be happy to write more with them ^-^
> 
> And I love shy kid Aaron. You couldn't pry that love from my cold dead hands.

_**Seven years old** _

  
So far it'd been a normal day for Maria. Her parents had taken her to the park, and she's spent the last half hour playing among the flowers and trying to catch ladybugs.

 

Her hair kept getting in her way, so she got up to go ask her mom to braid it for her, and that's when she saw them.

 

Two boys, probably about her age, though one of them is kinda short. The short one had his hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a green blouse with a- very pretty, in her opinion- leafy pattered skirt.

 

The taller one, with poofy hair, was wearing a magenta dress, and as she watched, he laughs and shoves the short boy a little.

 

Maria furrows her eyebrows.  _'I've never seen boys wearing skirts and dresses...'_ She herself was wearing shorts and a tee-shirt.

 

Maria glances back at her parents, then walks over to the two and curiously asks, "What're you doing?"

 

The poofy-haired one jumps a little, then grins, "We're celebrating national crossdressing day! Wanna join us?"

 

The short one- who had looked like he'd seen a ghost when she'd walked up- shakes his head and elbows the poofy-haired one in the arm, muttering something that sounds like.... French? Her momma spoke French.

 

The poofy-haired one blushes, then smiles sheepishly at her, "S-sorry... Crossdressing is when, like, a guy wears clothes that are meant for a girl. Like we are. National crossdressing day is a holiday that we made up."

 

"Oh..." Maria giggles, "You're silly."

 

The poofy-haired one grins again, "Actually, I'm Thomas!"

 

The short one rolls his eyes, but smiles as well, "I'm Alexander, but you can call me Alex. Nice to meet you!"

 

Maria giggles some more, "I'm Maria. It's nice to meet you too! Even if you're weird."

 

Alex looks around, "Where are your parents?"

  
  
Thomas elbows him as Maria points to the bench her parents are sitting on, "Over there! I gotta stay in sight."

 

Thomas nods and points to three people sitting on a different bench, "Alex's parents and my mom are over there."

 

Alex bounces a little, "You wanna play with us? Thomas can do your hair, if you want!"

 

Maria grins, "Sure! And I'd love to have it braided!"

 

Thomas smiles, "No problem! I'd be happy to braid it!"

 

As they find a place to sit and Thomas gets some hair ties from his mom, Maria practically glows with happiness. She made two new friends! And though they were weird, she had a really, really good feeling about them.

 

* * *

 

_**Two weeks later** _

 

It wasn't until a couple weeks later that Maria met Thomas' twin sister, Sally.

 

Since that day at the park, Alex and Thomas had become her best friends. Thomas constantly braided her hair, and Alex seemed to know everything!

 

Sally had been mentioned a couple times, but she'd been at a camp for the past month, so Maria hadn't thought much about her. So when she was at Thomas' house with just him and Alex, and a girl with poofy hair just like Thomas' walks in, the two girls just stare at each other in surprise.

 

Thomas perks up, then leaps to his feet and hugs the new girl, "Sally!"

 

Sally giggles and hugs him back, "Hey, bro! I missed you!"

 

Alex grins, "Hey Sally! Welcome back!"

 

Sally pulls away from Thomas and grins back at Alex, "Hey Lex! Are you sure you don't live here? I coulda sworn you were here when I left, too..."

 

Thomas giggles, "He's here a lot, yeah, but this time it's Maria's fault."

 

Sally looks over at Maria, "Oh, your name's Maria? That's a really pretty name! I'm Sally!"

 

Maria smiles, "Thanks! Your name is really pretty too!"

 

Sally sits down next to her, "Thank you! So how'd you end up being friends with these two dorks?" She gestures to Thomas and Alex.

 

Maria giggles, "It's a funny story, actually. So, it started at the park..."

 

When Maria left that day, she left with an extra bounce in her step and a new best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Three years later** _

 

Things stayed pretty much the same until they were ten.

 

But one day, Alex burst into Maria's room, where they had been hanging out that day, grinning and practically vibrating, "Guys! I'm getting a brother!"

 

Thomas widens his eyes, "You are?"

 

Alex nods excitedly, "Uh-huh! My parents are gonna adopt another kid! He's our age, too!"

 

Sally grins, "That's awesome!"

 

Maria smiles, "I can't wait to meet him!"

 

Alex sits down, "As soon as he gets settled in, I'm gonna invite all of you guys over to meet him!"

 

Thomas giggles, "Just don't tease him too much, Lex."

 

Alex rolls his eyes, "Don't worry, I won't."

 

* * *

 

_**One week later** _

 

Alex stayed quiet about his new brother until the day he invited everyone to meet him. Though he kept grinning at Thomas.

 

They all head over to Alex's house together, and Alex's mother, Martha, lets them in, smiling, "Hello! It's good to see you all! Maria, your dress is lovely!"

 

Maria blushes, "Thank you, Mrs. Wells."

 

Thomas smiles, "Hello! Alex invited us to come meet his new brother?"

 

Martha chuckles, "Of course. I'm sure you'll all become great friends! They're in Alexander's room right now. Have fun!"

 

Thomas leads the way to Alex's room and pushes the door open, "Hey Alex!"

 

An unfamiliar boy jumps, then hides behind Alex, peeking out at them.

 

Sally walks in next to Thomas, and Maria walks right up to the new kid and smiles, "Hi! I'm Maria, that's Thomas, and Sally! What's your name?"

 

He blinks, then speaks softly, "A-Aaron..."

 

Thomas widens his eyes a little and looks at Alex.

 

Alex nods a little, then gently pushes Aaron in front of him, murmuring, "Come on, Aaron. They're really nice, I promise."

 

Sally smiles, "I really hope we can be friends, Aaron."

 

Aaron smiles a little, "M-me too..."

 

Thomas walks over to Alex and mutters, "Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton collage."

 

Alex snickers and whispers back, "Pardon me, were you Aaron Burr, sir?"

 

Maria gives the two of them a confused look as they start giggling, then shrugs and focuses on Aaron again. Alex and Thomas were always muttering weird stuff to each other, and not even Sally knew why. Maria just figured that it had something to do with their past lives, and didn't question it too much.

 

After a few minutes, Aaron finally relaxes and starts talking, a small smile lighting up his face as he talks about the books he brought with him.

 

Maria smiles warmly, just happy that their little group now includes one more.

 

* * *

****

**_Two months later_ **

 

Maria walks into her classroom, looking around the room for any faces she might recognize from earlier years. They weren't her  _friends,_ exactly, but hopefully she wouldn't be alone...

 

She widens her eyes as she notices two familiar poofs of hair sitting next to each other, talking.  _'Wait, is that...?'_

 

Thomas looks around, and his eyes light up when he sees her, "Hey! Ria! Over here!"

 

Maria grins and hurries over to them, "Hey! Wh-what're you guys doing here?"

 

Sally laughs, "We switched schools! Since we moved to a different part of town, remember? Turns out, it's your school!"

 

Maria bounces a little, excited, "That's awesome! Now if only Alex and Aaron were here..."

 

A voice behind her makes all three jump, "Wish it, and we shall appear!"

 

Thomas bursts out laughing once he's recovered from his surprise, "Of course. Of frickin' course..."

 

Alex grins widely, "We have the best parents."

 

Aaron smiles shyly, though he's kinda pressed against Alex's side, "H-hey, guys..."

 

Sally smiles warmly, "Hey Aaron. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you."

 

Maria giggles, "I feel bad for our teachers. All five of us together? I feel like we'll get detention a lot."

 

Alex and Thomas exchange looks, then they both start snickering.

 

Sally sighs, "What did you guys do?"

 

Thomas shrugs, smiling innocently, "I didn't do anything."

 

Alex sits down in front of Thomas, "I, on the other hand, put a Garter snake in the teacher's lounge."

 

Sally looks at Alex with wide eyes, "You  _what!?"  
_

 

Alex just grins back at her.

 

Maria sighs and shakes her head, then quickly grabs a seat of her own, "I can't say I'm surprised, really."

 

Aaron looks a little lost, and more than a bit nervous, so Maria waves him over with a gentle smile, "Over here, Aaron. You can sit next to me."

 

Aaron gives her a grateful smile and sits at the desk next to her, "Thanks..."

 

Maria gently pats his arm, then looks up as the teacher walks in the room, practically bouncing with how excited she is.  _'I think, from now on, things are gonna be crazy... But in the best way possible.'_

 

* * *

 

_**Three years later** _

 

Maria watches helplessly as Sally screams at Thomas, wondering why Alex would hold her and Aaron back.  _'We have to help him! Why is Sally so mad??'_

 

There are tears rolling down Sally's cheeks as she verbally beats down her twin, but Thomas just stands there with his head lowered as he trembles slightly.

 

Aaron murmurs, "A-Alex, wh-why can't we help h-him...?"

 

Alex sighs and responds softly, "Because this needs to happen... She needs to be able to say this... I just hope that Thomas is strong enough to listen to it all..."

 

Sally slaps Thomas,  _hard,_ then races out of the room.

 

Thomas rubs his cheek, takes a shaky breath, then leaves as well, not even trying to hide his tear-filled eyes.

 

Maria takes a few steps after them when Alex lets go of her arm, and swallows thickly, "B-but... I've never seen th-them fight... Wh-what if this m-messes things up p-permanently...?"

 

Aaron winces and looks at Alex, "I-it won't, r-right...?"

 

Alex shakes his head, looking sad and worried, "I-I don't know... I really don't know..."

 

* * *

 

_**Ten months later** _

 

Maria can't stop tears of joy from welling up in her eyes as she watches Sally and Thomas hug each other tightly. The past ten months- nearly a  _year-_  had been absolutely _horrible_ for everyone in their friend group, with Sally downright refusing to be in the same room as Thomas, and Thomas hardly speaking to anyone after Sally screamed at him...

 

Maria still had no idea what the fight had been about, but she was just glad it was finally over... And going by the relieved looks on Alex's and Aaron's faces, she wasn't the only one.

 

* * *

 

_**Two years later** _

 

Maria struggles to breathe, to comprehend the images and sounds and  _memories_  flooding her mind.

 

She's not sure what triggered it. One moment, they had been having a perfectly normal conversation, then Alex said something- she's not even sure  _what_ anymore- and the next thing she knew, 59 years worth of memories were threatening to completely overwhelm her.

 

Someone hugs her, gently rubbing circles on her back as they murmur, "It's okay, Ria... We're right here, just take a deep breath... You're Maria Rose, remember? Just hold onto that."

 

Maria takes a few gasping breaths and forcibly shoves all thoughts of Maria Reynolds to the back of her mind for now. She slowly relaxes in the person's arms, burying her face in his chest as she realizes it was Thomas' Southern drawl that she heard.

 

Thomas smiles gently, "You okay, Ria...?"

 

Maria nods a little, "I-I think so..."

 

Sally sounds concerned, "That seemed like a really... Violent revelation..."

 

Maria gently pulls away from Thomas, rubbing her tear-filled eyes, "It j-just... Overwhelmed me, I-I guess..."

 

Aaron's soft voice is a bit comforting, "Do you wanna talk about it...?"

 

Maria hesitates, then manages to speak, "M-my name was Maria R-Reynolds... I-I did something really bad to somebody, b-because of my husband..."

 

Thomas scowls, "He was a horrible, manipulative asshole and if we meet him this time around I'm gonna kick his ass."

 

Maria looks at him in shock, "H-huh?"

 

Thomas shrugs, "I really hate James Reynolds."

 

Maria looks even more confused, "H-how do you even know a-about him...?"

 

Thomas bites his lip, "It's... Complicated... But I stand by what I said."

 

Sally nods, "We all do!"

 

Maria giggles a little, "I don't doubt that... Thank you..."

 

Alex stands up, "H-hey, Maria? Can we talk for a minute? Alone?"

 

Maria furrows her eyebrows, "I guess...?"

 

Thomas stands up and gives Aaron and Sally a look, "C'mon you guys."

  
  
They both nod, and the three quickly leave the room.

 

Alex takes a deep breath and sits next to Maria, biting his lip, "I-I don't wanna just dump this on you right after you remember, but..."

 

Maria smiles, "I'm okay now, Lex. Really."

 

Alex nods a little, "Okay, so... I kinda knew that you had been Maria Reynolds..."

 

Maria widens her eyes, "Wait, what? How?"

 

Alex smiles sheepishly, "You look almost exactly like you did last life..."

 

Maria frowns, confused, "Did we know each other...?"

 

Alex swallows thickly, "I-I was Alexander Hamilton..."

 

Maria stares at him in shock.

 

Alex looks away, "A-and, for the record, I was never really mad at  _you,_ just James Reynolds..." He smiles a little, "Especially now... You're one of my best friends, Ria. You're like a sister to me. So I promised myself that I'd tell you as soon as you remembered..."

 

Maria just continues staring at him for a moment, then hugs him tightly, "I don't deserve a friend like you... Thank you, Alex..."

 

Alex hugs her back, "Yes, you do... And I'll make sure you always know that..."

 

Maria giggles, "No use in arguing with Alexander Hamilton, huh?"

 

Alex grins, "Nope!"

 

Maria rolls her eyes, then pulls away and fixes Alex with a hard stare, "Now you had better explain what's up with you and Thomas! Who was he??"

 

Alex laughs, "I'll tell everyone what's going on with that. Let's call 'em back in."

 

 

* * *

 

_**Three years later** _

 

Maria takes a deep breath.  _'Come on, Maria. You can do this. Lex, Tommy, Sally, and Aaron are here, and if anything bad happens, they'll help...'_

 

Maria pushes open the door, then stops as she sees a pile of giggling girls in the middle of the room, "Uh... Hi?"

 

One of the girls scrambles to her feet and brushes off her skirt, then grins sheepishly, "Sorry, we were all sisters in our past life and we just found each other. I'm guessing you're our other roommate?"

 

Maria nods, "Y-yeah! I'm Maria Rose. N-nice to meet you."

 

The first girl blinks at Maria's name, but smiles, "I'm Angelica Scott."

 

A girl that looks a bit too young to be here stands up and gives her a goofy grin, "I'm Peggy Stein!"

 

Finally, an unfairly attractive girl with long black hair and beautiful dark eyes stands up and smiles warmly at her, "And I'm Eliza Skyler. It's a pleasure to meet you, Maria."

 

Maria goes pale, tightening her grip on her bags, "E-Eliza Skyler...?"

 

Eliza tilts her head, "Yeah...?"

 

Maria takes a step back, "W-were... Were you three the S-Schuyler sisters, b-by any chance...?"

 

Angelica nods, looking confused, "Yeah..."

 

Maria swallows thickly and looks away, "C-crap... Of course y-you were... I-I can probably change rooms, don't w-worry..."

 

Peggy frowns, "Why would you want to change rooms?"

 

Maria laughs humorlessly, "B-because I was Maria R-Reynolds? A-and you don't w-want anything to d-do with m-me probably?"

 

Eliza widens her eyes, "Wh-what?"

 

Peggy and Angelica exchange surprised looks, then Peggy squeaks out, "We'll leave so you guys can talk good luck!" She yanks Angelica out of the room and shuts the door.

 

Maria drops her bags and hugs herself, not meeting Eliza eyes as she mutters, "I-I'm sorry... I know you probably never wanted to m-meet me..."

 

Eliza sighs, "It's not that... I-I'm just surprised..."

 

Maria forces a tiny smile, "S-so was I, when I remembered... I-I kinda started to freak out... Luckily my friends were with me..."

 

Eliza bites her lip, "I never blamed you for what happened, you know.... After I remembered, I looked more into what happened, or at least what history knows... And I know that you went through a lot of bad stuff with your husband..."

 

Maria winces.

 

Eliza steps forward, offering Maria a small smile, "So now I just want to get to know you... Please don't change rooms..."

 

Maria looks at her in surprise, eyes wide, "R-really...?"

 

Eliza nods, "Really. And I'm sure that Peggy and Angelica will say the same thing."

 

Maria slowly smiles, trying not to let tears well up in her eyes, "I-I... Thank you... Thank you so much..."

 

Eliza gently pulls her into a hug, "You're welcome... I hope we become good friends, Maria..."

 

Maria hugs her back, "So do I... I've heard a lot about you..."

 

Eliza chuckles, "Now we just have to worry about how Alexander will react whenever he shows up..."

 

Maria laughs, thinking fondly of Alex, "Um, yeah, about that..."


End file.
